The Legend of Oasis
|series = The Legend of Thor |publisher = Sega |designer = |composer = Yuzo Koshiro |engine = |released = |genre = Action role-playing |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Saturn }} The Legend of Oasis, known in Japan as and in Europe as 'The Story of Thor 2', is a action role-playing game developed by Ancient and published by Sega for the Sega Saturn. It is the successor and prequel to the 1994 title ''Beyond Oasis for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. The player takes the role of Leon, who must find the six elemental spirits and use their powers to fight the evil wizard Agito and his legions of creatures. The game was first announced under the title "Legend of Thor". It was originally planned for the 32X add-on shortly after the release of its predecessor, however the idea was scrapped before the game's development, according to an official statement and documents from Ancient. Plot Many years before the events in Beyond Oasis, the warrior Ordan gives his young pupil Leon the Golden Armlet, so that he can become the Spirit King of Oasis. This can only be achieved by obtaining the loyalty of the six elemental spirits of the land, which are called Dytto (the spirit of water), Efreet (the spirit of fire), Bawu (the spirit of earth), Brass (the spirit of sound), Shade (the spirit of darkness), and Airl (the spirit of air). Leon's nemesis is the evil wizard Agito who has the Silver Armlet and threatens to destroy the land. Gameplay The game action takes place in real time. Each weapon comes with a set of special attacks that are executed in fighting game style. The player can also summon spirits by firing a "Spirit Ball" at some object from the blue gem in his armlet; the exact spirit summoned depends on the object hit. The spirits can fight enemies, heal Leon, or help solve puzzles. Each has a different power, and Leon can wield short and long swords as well as bow and arrow. He is able to perform "combos" by means of combinations of the D-pad and the action buttons. His arrows can trigger switches. The game is generally one-player, though a two-player mode can be accessed using a cheat code. As with the original, the soundtrack was composed by Yuzo Koshiro. Reception | GSpot = 6.4/10 | GI = 8.75/10"Ultimate Review Archive." Game Informer. Issue 100. August, 2001. Page 59. | rev1 = Next Generation | rev1Score = | rev2 = Sega Saturn Magazine | rev2Score = 89% }} The Legend of Oasis received mostly positive reviews. Critics varied widely in their reasons for recommending the game, but the most common subjects of praise were the sharp graphics, controls, and blending of the action, puzzle, and RPG genres. The most common criticism was that it is too difficult to judge the difference in height between different platforms, though of the critics who had a more mixed response to the game, Electronic Gaming Monthly s Dan Hsu said his chief complaint was that the puzzles are too difficult, and GameSpot s Jeff Gerstmann said the game is enjoyable but not original enough (compared to its predecessor, Beyond Oasis) to justify its appearance on the Saturn platform. GamePro s Scary Larry remarked that "Though somewhat juvenile, this smooth-moving and colorful action RPG is engaging and enjoyable." Rad Automatic of Sega Saturn Magazine found the game's longevity to be its strongest point, concluding that "It can't be said that Thor is an essential purchase, as it's currently overshadowed by a few corking bona fide classics, but if you like to see value-for-money from your games, Thor is definitely a title you should check out." Next Generation held that it "manages to expand upon the original formula cosmetically while still offering all the great action-adventure elements that made the first game a winner." References External links *Hardcore Gaming 101's series overview Category:Role-playing video games Category:Sega video games Category:Sega Saturn games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Sega Saturn-only games Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:1996 video games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Yuzo Koshiro